Lo que se siente ser el otro
by Julxanxmi11
Summary: Las tortugas tienen problemas entre hermanos pero gracias a un liquido color amarillo sabran lo que se siente ser el otro y lo tendrán que solucionar juntos, espero que les guste es mi primer one-shot espero y lo disfruten


Lo que se siente ser el otro

Hola pues este es un one-shot que decidí hacer sobre nuestras amadas tortugas que experimentan que es lo que se siente ser el otro como sus temores o sus logros etc. Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten.

Tmnt no me pertenece

* * *

Las tortugas estaban en su guarida cada quien haciendo lo suyo Leo el líder del grupo, estaba viendo el maratón en la tele de héroes espaciales, Rafa el de mal temperamento y el más fuerte estaba alimentando a su mascota tortuga, Spike, Donnie el más listo del grupo estaba trabajando en algún nuevo invento y Mickey el bromista del grupo estaba preparando una especie de malteada combinada con pizza.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en la guarida hasta que el caos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Mickey: ¡La termine! ¿Alguien quiere probar mi chozza?

Rafa: Mickey ahora ¿qué asquerosidad creaste?

Mickey: Para tu información es una obra maestra culinaria y tiene como ingredientes ¡chocolate y pizza!

Rafa: Yo paso prefiero mis obras maestras culinarias conocidas como sándwiches

Mickey: Bien de todas formas ni quería darte- y con eso se fue a donde estaba Leo para ofrecerle de su "obra maestra culinaria"

Mickey: Leo ¿quieres probar…?-no termino la oración ya que fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor

Leo: No gracias Mickey ¡solo déjame ver el maratón!

Mickey: Pero ya lo has visto…-haciendo cara de puchero

Leo: No importa que ya lo haya visto es que ¡me encanta!

Y con eso Mickey se fue al laboratorio de su hermano Donnie para mostrarle su bebida

Y cuando entro Donnie ni siquiera lo volteo a ver pero lo vio de alguna forma

Donnie: Mickey no toques nada y no, no quiero probar tu "obra maestra culinaria"- y con eso siguió trabajando

Y Mickey se fue a su habitación muy triste porque ninguno de sus hermanos quiso probar su creación

Mickey (para sus adentros): A veces quisiera que mis hermanos supieran que se siente ser rechazado…- Y luego se puso a leer una comic

Después de eso Donnie estaba en su laboratorio terminando un extraño invento con una forma muy curiosa y entonces fue con su hermano Leo

Donnie: Leo me quieres ayudar con este invento es que necesito que alguien presione el botón mientras yo presiono otro y…

Leo: Lo siento Donnie estoy ocupado y además no quiero salir herido y con moretones

Donnie: Para tu información este invento si iba a funcionar…creo

Y así se fue con su hermano Rafa

Donnie: Rafa quieres ayudarme con mi invento…- fue interrumpido por su hermano

Rafa: Esa es toda la información que necesito me voy a mi cuarto, porque no le preguntas a esa chatarra robótica que te ayude(refiriéndose a cabeza metálica)

Y entonces Donnie fue al cuarto de su hermano menor y le pregunto

Donnie: Mickey me quieres ayudar…

Mickey (asomándose por la puerta): Lo siento Donnie pero estoy ocupado, y además no quiero que explote y arruines esto- señalando su cara

Y con eso Donnie fue a su laboratorio

Donnie (Para sus adentros): Ojala mis hermanos supieran lo que se siente ser rechazado…

Y luego Leo estaba esperando el siguiente episodio del maratón de héroes espaciales y antes de que empezara les grito a sus hermanos

Leo: ¡Quien quiere ver el episodio número 26 de héroes espaciales conmigo!

M, R, D: ¡No gracias Leo! ¡Estoy ocupado!

Leo (en su mente): Ojala y ellos supieran lo que se siente ser rechazado

Mientras Rafa estaba levantando unas pesas y luego les pregunto a sus hermanos

Rafa: Alguien me puede ayudar a detener mis pesas

Mickey: ¡No gracias no quiero dislocarme un hombro!

Leo: Estoy ocupado y además me da flojera

Donnie: Estoy ocupado y además necesito terminar este otro invento

Rafa: Que al cabo que ni quería que cargaran mis pesas…. ¿Spike me ayudas?

Y en eso Spike se fue corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían resistir

Rafa: Ha puesto a que mis hermanos no saben lo que se siente ser rechazado…

Y con eso hubo un absoluto silencio en la guarida cuando una alarma empezó a sonar

Leo: ¡Nooooooooooooo!- refiriéndose a que ya no iba a poder ver su episodio

Rafa: Vamos a patear traseros de Kraang

Y con eso todos se fueron y cuando llegaron un grupo de kraangs los estaban esperando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las tortugas los derrotaron y luego cuando llegaron encontraron un líquido que estaba regado por todo el lugar y todos caminaron sobre el sin saber que les iba a suceder a las tortugas esa noche.

Y con eso regresaron a la guarida cada quien a su habitación a dormir

Pero de la habitación de Mickey empezó a brillar una luz azul

De la habitación de Donnie empezó a brillar una luz roja

De la habitación de Rafa empezó a brillar una luz naranja

De la habitación de Leo empezó a brillar una luz morada

Las tortugas iban a despertar con una terrible noticia…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cada quien se despertó y empezó a hacer sus actividades diarias

Rafa… punto de vista

Empecé a tratar de levantar mis pesas…pero ¡no lo pude lograr! Esto está demasiado raro ojala y Mickey no me haya envenenado porque si no lo ¡matare!

Fin del punto de vista

* * *

Punto de vista de Leo

Fui a sentarme a ver mi programa de héroes espaciales pero cuando llegue ni siquiera supe que canal era…creo que estoy demasiado cansado o algo así…no es posible que se me olvide el canal de mi programa favorito…que raro

Fin del punto de vista

* * *

Punto de vista de Donnie

Me levante esta mañana muy tranquilo pero sentía el cuerpo medio pesado y fui a mi laboratorio y ahí estaba mi invento a medio terminar solo faltaba conectar 3 cables pero no pude conectarlos ya que me electrocute y ¡no supe que cable conectar con el cable azul! Creo que estoy muy cansado

Fin del punto de vista

* * *

Punto de vista de Mickey

Me levante muy feliz y de repente fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y empecé a sacar la leche, los huevos… ¿Dónde está el tocino? empecé a buscar por todos los cajones y no lo encontré… ¿Dónde estará?...

Fin del punto de vista

* * *

Luego todos fueron al espejo a verse y se llevaron una sorpresa

Todos: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Rafa: ¿Cómo pudo pasarnos esto?

Donnie: ¿Cómo voy a saber?

Mickey: Pues de hecho tú eres el listo…

Donnie: No de hecho ahora lo es Leo

Leo (En el cuerpo de Donnie): Creo que fue ese líquido que estaba en la guarida de los Kraang…

Rafa: … ¡Intercambiaron nuestras cabezas!... Hay no ahora hablo como Mickey…

Mickey: Jajajaja

Rafa (en el cuerpo de Mickey): ¡Cállate enano!

Mickey: De hecho ahora tu eres el enano, jajajaja

Rafa (m): Y ¿quién tiene mi cuerpo?

Donnie(R): Por aquí…

Leo (d): Y entonces mi cuerpo lo tiene…

D, R y L: Mickey…

Mickey (L): Que cool ahora soy el líder y deben obedecerme… Ahora Leo en el cuerpo de Donnie ¡crea un antídoto! ¡No quiero quedarme así para siempre!

Leo (D): Bien necesitare una muestra del líquido al que tocamos y una muestra de ADN de todos y así creare un líquido que hará que nuestros cuerpos…. Hay no ahora hablo como Donnie, ¡porque mundo cruel!

Rafa (M): Bien que estamos esperando, no quiero seguir siendo un enano- y luego recibió un zape de Donnie

Donnie (R): Lo siento, no pude evitarlo…

Y con eso se fueron a la guarida de los Kraang y Leo (D) Tomo una muestra del líquido color amarillo mostaza y se fueron lo más rápido posible a la guarida

Donnie (R): Rafa como puedes correr con este cuerpo tan pesado ya me canse

Rafa (M): Lo se hay desventajas de ser Rafa…. ¡Porque sigo hablando como Mickey!

Luego fueron corriendo a la guarida y Leo (D) se puso a trabajar y cuando termino

Leo (D): Donnie como puedes trabajar-echando un spray- ahí huele a químicos eso es malo para la salud, puedes contraer enfermedades respiratorias…. ¡Debo dejar de hablar como Donnie!...en fin necesito una muestra de ADN de todos-mostrando una jeringa- ¿Quien primero?

Luego paso la persona menos esperada por los Hamato

Mickey (L): Yo primero

L, D, R: ¡¿Queeee?!

Mickey (L): Si yo primero, que tiene de malo

Donnie(R): Tenemos que arreglar esto

L, R: De acuerdo

Mickey (L) fue primero, luego Donnie(R), luego Leo (D) y el último no quiso tan fácilmente.

Rafa (M): Esto nunca me había pasado pero ahora me dan escalofríos esas jeringes

Leo (D): se llaman jeringas no jeringes Mickey, perdón Rafa

Rafa (M): Bien pero hazlo rápido antes de que diga que no

Y con eso Leo con todas las muestras entro y preparo el antídoto

Luego salió y le dio un frasco a cada uno

El de Mickey (L) era de color naranja

El de Donnie (R) era de color morado

El de Rafa (M) era de color rojo

Y el de Leo (D) era de color azul

Y luego que se lo tomaron todos se desmayaron y se quedaron dormidos

* * *

La mañana siguiente Splinter salió del dojo y los vio ahí en el suelo

Splinter: Hijos míos, están conviviendo o algo así

Y luego todos despertaron y fueron corriendo a verse en el espejo y si habían vuelto a la normalidad

L, M, D, R: ¡Si volví a ser yo!

Splinter: ¿Que sucedió?

Leo: Tocamos un líquido

Mickey: Y eso intercambio nuestras cabezas

Donnie: Y encontramos un antídoto

Rafa: Y yo fui un enano- dijo esto algo enojado

Splinter: Veo que se divirtieron

Y con eso todos se abrazaron y aprendieron que se siente ser el otro

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot

Dejen reviews

Hasta, pronto Julxanxmi11


End file.
